User blog:Throws-Many-Darts/The LSD Log, Year One
Introduction Hello dear reader. This is my log, which I will be cramming full of information about each night I spend in LSD about things I find. I am aware someone else has done this but they began from Day 85 and have no set rules as to how their entries are written. This is different. Starting from Day 001, I will be logging major events and actions that I take and recording them in pictures as well as locations, minor things like the color of the fog or transition color, and texture. I will always have a screenshot of the chart entry for that day. The purpose of this log is to record the events of a year of gameplay. Through careful observation of the events and details we may be able to understand more about the correllations of things like transition color, textures, and chart placement on gameplay. I will attempt to update this as quickly as possible, but there may be times where I go on hiatus, so bear with me then. The format for my entries is as follows: Day # Location, texture (norm, sex, kanji, evil), action color of transition to next location repeat as needed Now that all that is cleared, we can get into the meat of the investigation. Month 1, Week 1 Day 1 Bright Moon Cottage, Normal. Looked for Dying Woman's Bed, but it was not there. Walked into sky painting instead. White Long Hall, Normal. Set out to get pulled into the sky. Opened the Breaking Wall, and was pushed back. Attempted again, and was pushed back again. Attempted a third time and was pushed back yet again. Fourth time seemed to be the charm. Red Natural World, Normal. Dense green fog. Spawned on the cliff edge by the waterfall. Giant fish was there. Walked into the Giant Fish. White Kyoto, Normal. Spawned between two houses. Entered Monument Garden via tunnel. Monument Garden, Normal. Dense green fog. Ran into London Bridge from the side of the Natural World tunnel, on the right. White Bright Moon Cottage, Normal. Looked for Dying Woman's bed again, was not there. Was about to enter painting, when the dream abruptly ends. NOTE: After a mishap I had to redo this day. The first time started out exactly the same, but was different in that the Long Hall pulled me out on the third time instead of the fourth, and I was spawned by the Sentinel Statue (albeit with green fog still). Day 2 Clip. NOTE: Had to repeat this day as well. First time around it was a text day.' Day 3 Bright Moon Cottage, Normal. Repeated the process I used in Day 1. White Long Hall, Normal. Attempted the process of last time again, however I was pulled in on the second attempt rather than the fourth. White Natural World, Normal. Dense blue fog. Spawned near entrance to Kyoto. Ran into the pillar just to the right of the entrance to Kyoto. White Bright Moon Cottage, Normal. Spawned outside of the cottage, on the side lawn. The two-faced creature was not present. The television was there, complete with teddy bear. Allowed the teddy bear to run into me. White Happy Town, Normal. In an attempt to repeat a past anomaly I stood on the tracks directly diagonal on the left side to the trumpeter hall, across from the Love Shack. The dream ended soon after the trumpeters played, with the train never showing up. Day 4 Tower, Normal. Ran into wall on the left. First time I did not spawn in Bright Moon Cottage. Red Violence District, Normal. Approached the woman in the pink dress who stands by the pillar. Instead of having her head fall off like normal, she simply teleported away, first to the tunnel entrance then down the road. 'ANOMALY: Immediately after the second teleportation down the road, the dream abruptly ended. This did not happen on any past occurrences of this event. Given the short timeframe between entering and the end of the dream it's highly unlikely I ran out of time.' Day 5 The Natural World, Normal. The sun was red. Spawned by the circling vultures (there were five). Ran into the shark fin. Black Monument Garden, normal. Nighttime. Ran into the London Bridge in the same location I did on Day 1. Black Happy Town, Normal. Dawn? Attempted to recreate the event of Day 3 again, but this time nothing happened. Allowed myself to be hit by the train at the crossroads.' ''' NEW FIND: Found a group of legs, hands, and floating yellow tetrahedrons near the Love Shack by the trumpeters. Will attempt to find these on other days as well. The legs seem to have no links or indeed any physical presence- they can be walked through. NEW FIND: There are apparently TWO Love Shacks, one being further on the left hand side from the trumpeters. '' Blue Natural World, normal. Spawned by where the Giant Fish spawns. Giant Fish not present, but the smaller fish in the river were. Attempted to enter the canyon the GIant Fish blocks, but became stuck in a wall. Blue Happy Town, Normal. Returned to the spot where the Legs were, and only the one on top of the statue was there. A strange chanting noise also played which wasn't there before. Attempted the trumpeter on the tracks anomaly again to no avail. Entered the castle and saw the prince and princess dancing. Attempted to use them as links but they do not seem to have any. Touched the chair with the star over it. Blue Kyoto, Normal. Saw one of the women walking around the town for the first time. Saw the face under the pond. As I attempted to leave through the curved tunnel, the dream ended. Day 6 (The Day ''Literally Everything ''Happened) The Natural World, Normal. Spawned right next to a lion. Entered a strange white-walled construct that turned out to be the outside to... Black (Tunnel) Happy Town, Normal. Sought out the legs again and the results were the same as the second visit of Day 5. The trumpeters were not there today, nor were the prince and princess. However, I decided to touch the star chair anyway to see if it would take me somewhere drastically different than what I had last time. '''THE GREY MAN APPEARED BY THE TRAIN TRACKS NEXT TO THE TRUMPTERS. '''Unfortunately he appeared as I was running so I had no time to react. Hopefully I wasn't too far on my textures anyway. On my last save I didn't encounter this guy until Day 19... Black Violence District, Normal. Yes, apparently the presence of the royalty did make a difference. Attempted to yet again repeat the events with the woman in the pink dress, but to my surprise her head actually fell off this time. White Happy Town, Normal. '''New Find: The Teddy Bear from Day 3 and a rabbit were hopping together. I attempted to approach them to get a better shot, but the teddy bear suddenly started to hop forward at an extreme pace. I caught a screen of him running away. The bunny began to hop after the bear at about walking speed, so I caught a screenie of him and then attempted to link with him. He began to hop in strange circles before I linked with him, as if my presence screwed with his directional ability. White Tower, normal. Spawned on the balcony. Immediately began searching for the bird, but it was not there. Ran into the balcony railing facing the moon. White Kyoto, normal. Spawned facing a wall, which confused me immensely. Found the Blue Peacock, and linked with him. White Happy Town, Normal. Began searching for the teddy bear and rabbit again, but they were not there. Like before, only one set of Legs were present as well. Since no trumpeters were there, I decided to attempt to recreate te earlier encounter with the woman. White Violence District, Normal. Began to attempt a recreation of the day's encounter with the woman, but... '''''ANOMALY: A large chunk of the world failed to render. But wait, there's more! '''THE GREY MAN MADE A SECOND APPEARANCE BY THE END OF THE ROAD WHERE THE CAR FALLS INTO THE WATER. '''Thankfully this time I was turning as he appeared and was able to make a swift run for the nearest pillar. White Pit and Temple, Normal. Beginning to grow tired of the length and numerous firsts of this day, I called it quits and jumped down the pit. Day 7 The "Counting Sheep" clip (with the jumping sheep and the timer) played today. Thank whatever deity may exist for that. If I had to go through another Day 6, I think I'd explode. Results Day 1 result.png|The results of Day 1. day 2 result.png|The results of Day 2. day 3 result.png|The results of Day 3. day 4 result.png|The results of Day 4. day 5 result.png|The results of Day 5. day 6 result.png|Despite the name, this was the result for both Day 6 and Day 7. Finds and Miscellaneous Images day 2 clip.png|The clip I saw on Day 2. day 3 teddy bear.png|The teddy bear and television from Day 3. day 5 legs.png|The legs, as seen on my first visit to Happy Town on Day 5. day 5 legs 2nd visit.png|The legs, as seen on my second visit to Happy Town on Day 5. day 6 tis but a scratch.png|The woman's head falling off on Day 6. day 6 that bear is outta there.png|The teddy bear leaving the premises post-haste on Day 6. day 6 the rabbit is the slow one apparently.png|The rabbit attempting to keep up with the bear. day 6 wat.png|What I saw as I spawned in Kyoto on Day 6. day 6 wow.png|The Blue Peacock on Day 6. day 6 thanks obama.png|The chunk of the world that failed to render on Day 6. This was shortly before the Grey Man appeared. Category:Blog posts